


Night Vale Halloween

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's once again Halloween in Night Vale. What horrors will roam the streets this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote after listening to an episode.

The night is looking for you. It is inside of your house and workplace searching for a way into your mind. And it has found one. Welcome to Night Vale.

Hello Listeners, it is once again fall in Night Vale, so the city council would like to remind everyone to avoid street sweepers. "They are meant to clear the streets of leaves" the city council echoed in unison, "But if you get too close they will suck out your soul." So be careful to avoid these dangerous giant cars at all costs. Unless of course you are one of those non-souled humans,in which case you're probably safe.  
In other news Halloween is near, which means everyone will be getting costumes. Not to brag, but this year me and my boyfriend Carlos will be doing a couples costume. He plans to trick or treat in the Otherworld with Doug, who is being taught all our strange earth traditions. Carlos will be dressed as a terrifying librarian, and I will be in costume as the victim that has been torn apart and devoured by the monster. I expect this will be a very exciting year.

In other news, Dana has announced that this year trick or treating will be held during the day, in an attempt to lower the yearly fatalities. It's nothing to worry about though, usually it's only one or two children who go missing, and only a few adults disapear. Otherwise the horrifying creatures set lose upon us once a year would devour us every day.  
Dana is also setting up a night watch to attempt to discover what creatures exactly lurk in the darkness

In related news John Peters, you know, the farmer? He reports seeing strange tracks near his field of imaginary crops, and reported damage to his home. I sent intern James out to see what was going on, and he sent me this report. "It seems some sort of giant dog or wolf is around NO! OH HElP HEL-." Sooo, to the parents and loved ones of intern James, you know the drill. It seems the beasts are already emerging from whatever damp holes and hidden caves they live in. Listeners, be wary lest you fall prey to an unimaginable evil. Listeners, I hear something, give me a moment. . .

Listeners, I am now reporting from my dooms day shelter. I ran out of the station after the dark forms of station management became upset in their office. When I exited the front door I saw a strange light flashing in the sky. It lit up green and purple in toxic looking shades, and a man emerged from the cloud. He was cloaked in darkness and had glowing green eyes that shone like a cat's. He cackled crazily and pointed his finger towards Rico's Pizza, which then exploded in a burst of lightning. I am watching from my computer at the events happening now.

Dear Listeners, It's been an three hours and the man who seems to wield magic was finally taken down. Soon after he appeared, another figure descended from the clouds, this one seemed cloaked in light and was wearing a dress made from sunshine. The man froze when he saw her and narrowed his cat eyes. He growled and began blasting her with what looked like a smoky cloud of black. The women stood defiantly before him and held her ground, shooting out a burning light. The lady slowly advanced and they began conversing in an ancient language. Finally the women shouted "This is no place for you demon!" and her voice sounded like the best of music. The man shouted back "You wouldn't hurt me, would you Sister?" the women faltered for a moment and the darkness surrounded her. when it lifted she was laying on the ground. The man, who was also her brother approached and they disapeared in a puff of smoke.  
Listeners, I do not know what happened to the women who fought to protect us all from impending doom, but I hope she is safe. Despite the daily threats of death, Listeners, I hope you all are safe and sound, with a family and a happy life. Though the horrors of Halloween are upon us, I stay positive and hope for the best. I hope for all of you out there, listening to me, in here.   
Coming up next, the sound of silent screams echoing through and endless void of space. But for now, Good Night, Night Vale, Good Night.


End file.
